Where The Heart Is
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: Spock x Nyota Uhura - Spock may have lost his planet, but it doesn't mean he lost his home. Just a short oneshot. My first Star Trek fic : POV of Uhura.


**Disclaimer - I no owny! Although I wish I did... Oh please, atleast let me have Zachary Quinto! You can have the rest of them! Ahh!**

**Yes, I am a Quinto groupy. How lame. Haha.**

**I don't know what inspired this... If I was to be perfectly honest, I think I was in the shower. Who knows what I was thinking about... Obviously these two though! Lol**

**R&R peeps**

**______________________________________________________________________**

My hand gently caressed his face, tracing his brow down his nose with light fingers. They briefly hesitated at his lips that, as if coming to life, suddenly released a warm breath.

"_Nyota_."

His exquisite lips seemed to pronounce each syllable with a lover-like grace, as if breathing life into my name. They brushed against my fingers, warming them like fire would and, almost as if in fear of getting burned, the five digits continued their pilgrimage down his chin and along his jaw bone, coming to rest at the tip of his pointy ear.

I smiled down at the face that peered up at me from my lap, my mind coming back from wherever it was wondering off to. His dark, smoldering eyes, once so hard to interpret, now spoke volumes to me. They seemed to be speaking to me softly in their own language - one I was not yet fluent in, unfortunately.

"I find it oddly disconcerting, the loss of home. Even after I contain myself and allow my emotions to be tucked away, there is still nowhere I can now call _home_," he mused, seemingly out-of-the-blue.

Running my fingers through his hair, I sighed softly. "There is an old human saying. _Home is where your heart is_," I told him. The saying has been used time and time again, but that didn't make it any less true.

"I have heard it," he told me softly.

I continued my seemingly restless fidgeting until his hand came to rest over mine, our fingers intertwining.

"Where is your heart, Spock?" I asked him, an indescribable emotion in my voice.

His spare hand moved to his heart, and I shook my head.

"Don't give me that bull - you know what I mean," I said with a half-chuckle, knowing he was going to say something intelligent rather than meaningful.

He seemed to contemplate my words, so much so that he sat up to rest against the headboard beside me. We were alone in my dorm room - a nice surprise, seeing as Gaila and her suitors rarely ever left the place, specifically the bed. Morning sunlight poured through the open window through my left, lighting up the room considerably and allowing the sounds of students and the chirps of birds to drift in.

"Forget it," I said, sagging against him lazily, grateful that I didn't have anymore classes until the Enterprise took off once more.

"No, I don't think I will," he said softly, draping his arm around me in a, surprisingly, very human way.

I peeked up at him with a small, worried frown. He was lost in his thoughts, a place more alien to me than anything else I have come into contact with. You can take the man out of Vulcan, but you can't take the Vulcan out of the man...

"I know you well enough by now to know when you're thinking about something. What is troubling you?" I asked guiltily after some time had passed.

He finally met my eyes, his dark irises gazing into mine. "Where is your home, Nyota?"

"I'm looking at him," I told him softly, feeling the corner of my lip turn up in a small smile.

He dropped his gaze to the plain bedspread provided by the Academy, tucked neatly beneath us. I felt my smile fall slack and I followed his gaze down.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him, my own emotionless facade falling into place to hide the hurt that his silence caused me. Sometimes I found myself to act more Vulcan-like than he did.

Unexpectedly, however, he tightened his hold on me, turning his gaze to meet my troubled one.

"I am merely glad to be home."

______________________________________________________________________

**A short oneshot, but a oneshot none-the-less. But hey, it's my first Star Trek fic.**

**A comment would be lovely *hint hint*  
**


End file.
